


All The Roads You Took Came Back To Me

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Reunion, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: "C-Clarke put the gun down" He warns, surrendering both of his hands in the air.Bellamy had so much in his mind, from trying to take all of her presence to the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. He just kept replaying their memories in his head, feeling the emotions of leaving the girl behind and his heart clenched hard in his chest."you aren't real" Clarke says suddenly, her fingers shaking now.Bellamy has an urge to walk towards her so she'd see him better in the light, but he knows that's a bad idea since apparently she thinks he's a dead man.Or Clarke thinks she's hallucinating Bellamy Blake returning to her, and it's actually him.





	All The Roads You Took Came Back To Me

5 days. 

Clarke's been running from Eliguis for five days straight. She already sent Madi off on her own, to hide in a cave south from her rover. Clarke isn't stupid, she knew that Eliguis heard her radio and now they were trying to find the mysterious girl who's been living on a inhabitable planet for the past couple years. 

She's been trying to make her way towards the bunker, trying to remember which direction to go since her mind was quickly going blank with information. 

It didn't help that it was a hot day, with the sun beading down on Clarke and making her worry even more. She didn't pack much necessities, leaving most of them with Madi when they broke away. Much to her dismay, her already smaller water supply was running low even with her rationing. 

"2,199 days on Earth and I can't remember which direction Polis is" Clarke mumbles to herself, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back sleeve of her jacket. It would've been easier if the main tower hadn't collapsed two years prior. 

She could still remember the ground shake, and she was miles away. Clarke could feel the tiredness wearing down on her system, feeling her feet ache with running away. She never ran away from a fight, but being alone changed her perspective on the priorities of saving herself overall. 

She had to get used to it, putting herself over everyone else. Being that, there was no one else. 

Clarke had to get moving, a hopeful thought brewing that Eliguis wouldn't hurt a little girl who just wants to stay safe like them. 

She grabs at the band keeping her short hair back, and wrapping it around her wrist. The pack settling off her right shoulder was getting heavier than she expected it to, but Clarke wasn't sure if it was because she was that tired. 

She only knew that Polis had to be close so she couldn't give up now. There was nowhere to hide and it was that bright that people could easily spot her. 

She's on the verge of entering a dessert for god's sake, a place that's already scorched and farther away from Madi. 

Every step was farther away from the place she's come to know. 

    ____________________________

Heat hallucinating isn't fun. 

It was later in the afternoon and Clarke finally found somewhere quiet yet still brighter as ever. It's like the sun was truly reborn, and that's not scientifically possible. Clarke never recalled the sun being so bright six years ago, but then again, she wasn't the same person she was six years ago. Things changed arguably for the worst.

It started when Clarke started hearing leaves crunching behind her, following her every move. The immediate thought going to Eliguis finally catching up to her, only made her burning legs move faster. 

Then, she started hearing voices. They were small, sounding like whispers in her ear. She'd turn around and see nothing, her heart racing like she'd seen a ghost. 

She was on the verge of tears when she'd heard the last hallucination of her traveling for the day. It sounded like Bellamy Blake, the deep voice soothing her like moonshine would. 

It was mostly inaudible but she knew it was him. She'd always recognize when his voice either went up an octave because he was angry or softer because he was understanding. It was always one or the other, and never at the same time. 

Clarke stopped in her tracks, blinking her eyes several times and turns her to head to the side. The sound of crunching leaves was back and filling her mind again, and she knew she had to pay close attention. 

Her right hand automatically lands on her pistol, protecting the holster like it the last thing on earth. The sound echoed in her ears for a couple more seconds until it didn't. 

She heard deep breaths coming from feet away, and thats when Clarke aims her gun. The winds suddenly whistling past her, making goosebumps form on her skin with one look at whatever she heard.

She didn't even realize her eyes being so wide, when the thing in front of her copied her. 

A showdown with two guns held high at the other, and Clarke felt her heart drop like a ton of bricks. 

It wasn't a thing. 

It was a person. 

No it couldn't be, Clarke knew it was a hallucination playing tricks on her. She couldn't even act surprised because it wasn't real. 

Her fingers gripped the gun tightly shaking her head vigorously, "Let me go and I won't shoot you" 

It was painfully silent, Bellamy was in utter shock as his gun fell to the floor. The blonde hair, the voice, the eyes he used to avoid because he would let himself get lost in her beauty....

Clarke Griffin. 

She was alive and holding a gun in his direction, ironic to the same situation in the bunker all those years ago. He could feel his heartbeat through the tips of his fingers, he was that relieved. 

"C-Clarke put the gun down" He warns, surrendering both of his hands in the air. 

Bellamy had so much in his mind, from trying to take all of her presence to the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. He just kept replaying their memories in his head, feeling the emotions of leaving the girl behind and his heart clenched hard in his chest.

"you aren't real" Clarke says suddenly, her fingers shaking now. 

Bellamy has an urge to walk towards her so she'd see him better in the light, but he knows that's a bad idea since apparently she thinks he's a dead man. 

"Clarke it's me, Bellamy" Bellamy feels his throat hot, like he's about to be sick with the foreign name coming from his mouth. 

Clarke shakes her head again and responds, "No- you're someone from Eliguis trying to kidnap me for information you heard on my radio" She was so convinced of herself, hating the world for making her invision Bellamy so damn clearly in her head. 

The black curls looked so real, looking shorter than she remembered with the set of eyes matching the same care she once experienced. 

"Clarke...I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you" Bellamy's voice cracks when everything starts to hit him. She really didn't believe him, after all the world put them through...it wouldn't let Clarke believe he was back. 

He adds on, knowing Clarke was daring him to come closer, "I didn't like you at first, that's no secret. But everything I did was to protect my sister...Clarke you knew that" The all to painful conversation ringing it's way into both of their minds, Only bellamy wanted her to remember him. 

She was tired of the games, wanting to get away from this person as quick as possible. 

"Please just leave me alone...please" Clarke begins to plead to herself, her mind churning with the pain of her heart cascading to everywhere in her body. Bellamy wasn't here, and he hasn't been by her side in six years. It hurt so much to imagine him so vividly, because that's how much she misses him. 

Clarke holds her arm out, trying to steady herself when she shuts her eyes. She remembers how forgiveness was hard for leaders like her, but she wonders how long it'll take for her to forgive herself for this horrible dream. 

She hears the footsteps getting closer to her, and that's when she realizes that the world might actually hate her. 

For the killing. 

For loving the wrong people. 

For setting her heart in the hands of a man who'd been launched into space. 

However, she feels someone grab onto her and Clarke's eyes snap open and she finally sees clearly. 

"Clarke..." Bellamy repeats, his voice low as his hand tries to remember how soft her skin was, how it felt to hold her. 

Her breath was taken away and words couldn't form in her mouth, looking down to his grip on her arm which is just like what she remembered. 

Clarke looks up at Bellamy and tears instantly fall from her eyes, it was really him. Not some crazy stranger who's been trying to hunt her down, so she lets her gun drop to the floor. She slowly removes herself from Bellamy's grip, just to admire everything about him. It was silent, but it was the best silence she's ever had. She's spent most of time with nothing but silence to look forward to, nothing to do. 

Clarke was in shock, her mouth agape and all Bellamy had to do was smile and she launched herself into his arms. 

It was that easy. 

Her arms wrap around his neck, and more sobs came from Clarke when he wraps both arms strongly around her waist. 

"Bellamy- Oh my god....Bellamy it's really you!" Clarke says with her head nuzzled in his neck. Her hands fumbling with the ends of his curls, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs that she was with him again. 

"You're alive...holy shit...Clarke you're alive" Bellamy tightens his grip on the girl, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. 

Clarke pulls away slightly, to just look at his face as closely as she wants. 

"You're really here" Clarke whispers, wiping her own tears with one of her shaky hands. 

"And you're really here with me" Bellamy says, matching the gentleness of her voice. He's trying his best not to speak because he knows he could burst with tears any second. 

"The hair looks nice" A half smile showing on his face, letting his fingers twine in a couple strands referring to the pinkness. 

Her cheeks blush, and Bellamy couldn't help but set his palms against the side of her face and just feel her warmth against his hands.

With a muzzle into one of his hands, she laughs and replies "So does your beard". 

Bellamy snickers to the side, letting his eyes get lost in her blue ones and suddenly he's alright. 

"Did Earth treat you good?" He says, pulling her back into his chest. 

He's the one hoping she says yes. 

"It led me back to you...so I guess it did" and she lets her arms wrap around his neck again as she yelps in joy when he spins her around in a circle. 

Clarke knew she had Eliguis to worry about, but Bellamy was here now. 

There's not a worry in her mind that they won't figure something out together. 

 


End file.
